ONE-SHOT - ¿Cómo que se acabo el helado?
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: Todos conocen al despistado pero alegre Kaito Shion. Siempre relajado y feliz de la vida, comiendo su preciado helado "Dazs"… pero… ¿y si se éste se llegara a acabar... como reaccionaría el amante del helado? [One-shot un poco inspirado en "Un Dia Sin Sake" de Lallen y de la canción/parodia "Dazs is Cold" de Kaito] [¡KaitoxMeiko!] [T por Akaito y su boca de camionero XD]


_**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Quien sea que lea ésta locura que acabo de publicar, espero que bien nwn**_

_**En fin, aunque no es el primer Fanfic/One-shot que escribo, si es el primero relacionado a ese sintetizador de voz japonés que todos amamos, de nombre Vocaloid y sin dudarlo quise hacerlo de uno de mis Vocaloids favoritos: ¡Kaito Shion! :3**_

_**Ésta idea se me ocurrió luego de leer el Fan-fic/One-shot "Un Dia Sin Sake" de Lallen. Al igual que de escuchar la canción/parodia "Dazs is cold" de Kaito Shion xDDD. Por cierto, espero que te agrade Lallen-chan nwn**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Vocaloid o sus personajes me pertenecen (¿Que más quisiera yo?), sino a sus respectivos dueños. Lo único mío es éste loco one-shot.**_

_**Advertencias**__**: Categoría T por varias palabrotas de nuestro querido Akaito (síp, también saldrá) xDDD**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es de mañana y, como siempre, eres el primero en despertar en la casa de la gran (en verdad **GRAN**) familia Shion.

Tras arreglarte con tu camisa azul rey, pantalón café, gabardina blanca y tu inseparable bufanda del color azul oscuro (que no te quitas ni para dormir), decides bajar y lo primero que haces es dirigirte al refrigerador, abriendo precisamente la sección superior y de congelación. Metes la mano, dispuesto a sujetar uno de los potecitos de tu preciado helado, de marca "Dazs", por lo que sin ver empiezas a palpar… palpar… y seguir palpando. Te extraña no tocar algún pote, por lo que alzas un poco la vista, y…

Al ver el congelador vacío, lo primero que haces es cerrarlo. Duras unos segundos así, pasmado, y vuelves a abrirlo, asomándote solo para verlo vacío. Lo cierras, lo abres, te asomas… Lo cierras, lo abres, te asomas… repites eso tres veces más… hasta que finalmente lo confirmas… El horror… **¡EL HORROR! **Eso… eso no podía estar sucediendo… no podía ser cierto… debía tratarse de una alucinación… una cruel broma de tu hermano Akaito…

De todas las desgracias que en tu vida te habían pasado… como cuando recibías golpizas de tu alcohólica novia Meiko… como cuando eras arrollado por la aplanadora de los gemelos Kagamine… como cuando tu hermano Akaito te obligaba a comer el jalapeño más grande y picante de todos… como cuando Gakupo intentaba rebanarte con su katana (aunque reconocías que te lo merecías por olvidar sus cumpleaños)… como cuando los mismos gemelitos Kagamine casi te asfixiaban por tirar de cada extremo de tu bufanda azulada… esa sin duda superaba las anteriormente nombradas… y por mucho…

**¡YA NO HAY HELADO! ¡TÚ ADORADO "DAZS" SE HA ACABADO!**

—**¡NOOOOOOO!** —Gritas fuerte y dramáticamente, cual mujer de telenovela, por un largo rato y al final te desplomas de rodillas en el suelo. Sin cerrar la puerta del congelador.

—_¿¡Pero qué mierda…!?_

Escuchas la voz de tu hermano Akaito gritar en el piso de arriba, seguido de unos pasos veloces bajando la escalera y finalmente éste llega a la sala, con sus cabellos escarlatas algo despeinados, sus ojos rojos entrecerrados; aún vestido con su pijama de camiseta sin mangas negra y sus calzoncillos amarillos con bordados de jalapeños rojizos, al igual que su inseparable bufanda del mismo tono de rojo que su cabello al cuello.

—¿¡Ahora qué coño te pasa, Bakaito-nii!? ¿¡Sabes qué hora es!? —Te grita el nada contento de haber sido despertado Shion pelirrojo, en lo que se para frente a ti. Añadiendo en lo que cierra de un portazo la puerta del refrigerador—. ¿¡Y por qué dejas el refrigerador abierto!?

—A-Akaito-nii… —logras articular, pero con voz temblorosa, aun desplomado de rodillas y la mirada baja—. H-ha… sucedido… algo… terrible…

—**¡Mierda!** —Grita alarmado Akaito, abriendo de par en par sus ojos—. ¡No me digas que descubrieron el escondite de mis revistas porno!

—¡No! ¡Eso no! —Gritas incrédulo de que tu grosero hermano pelirrojo, incumba a sus revistas para mayores en tan importante emergencia.

—¿Entonces…? —Pregunta fastidiado, aunque notablemente más calmado.

—A-Akaito-nii… yo… no sé cómo decirte esto… —pronuncias con voz temblorosa, mientras poco a poco te levantas. Posas ambas manos sobre los hombros de tu hermano, el cual enarca una ceja, por verte tan dramático—. Ya… ya no… **¡YA NO HAY HELADO!**

Gritas lo último casi al borde de las lágrimas. Akaito te ve con cara de: _«No mames, ¿solo eso?» _en lo que te da un coscorrón y te reclama, usando todo su repertorio de palabrotas, por haberlo despertado con tus gritos de niña por tal tontería. Dramáticamente te llevas una mano al pecho y otra a tu recién obtenido chichón, incrédulo por las palabras de tu hermano.

—¡Pero Akaito-nii! ¿¡Es que no entiendes la gravedad de la situación!?

—¿¡Qué gravedad ni que carajo!? ¿¡Qué coño me importa que se acabara el helado, cuando solo quiero dormir!?

—¿¡Pero no entiendes que puedo morir de hambre!?

—¡Mierda, solo come otra cosa!

Al escucharlo decir tal barbaridad te llevas ambas manos al pecho, indignado y horrorizado. ¿Comer… otra… cosa? ¿En qué mundo pensaba Akaito que otra cosa podía sustituir a tu preciado alimento frío? ¿Un yogurt puede compararse al helado? **¡NO!** ¿Un pastel puede compararse al helado? **¡TAMPOCO!** ¿Un horrible… picante… infernal… y que tanto adora tu hermano Akaito… jalapeño? **¡ANTES MUERTO QUE COMER ESA COSA!**

—¡Akaito-nii! ¡Eres un insensibleeee! —Gritas llorando lágrimas cual cascadas, en lo que subes corriendo las escaleras, entrando a tu cuarto de paredes azuladas y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Dejando a un bien malhumorado Akaito solito en la sala. Pero en eso se escuchan un par de pasos bajar por la escalera, cuando entonces el pequeño Nigaito y la prima Kaiko hacen presencia en la sala. El primero vistiendo una pijamita de cuerpo entero de color verde limón, que hace juego con sus cabellos y ojos verdes, al igual que con su bufandita de un verde más oscuro al cuello; y la segunda llevando una bata de cuerpo entero de color celeste, con estampados de heladitos multicolores y su bufanda de un azul más oscuro al cuello, amarrada con forma similar a un lazo, sus cabellos y ojos azulados son de un tono que destaca.

—¿Akaito-nii…? —Se acerca el pequeño Shion peli-verde, restregando uno de sus ojitos con una de sus manos y tirando levemente de uno de los extremos de la bufanda de su hermano. Se nota que aún está soñoliento—. ¿Qué pasó?

—¡Bah! Perfecto, se despertaron ustedes también… —bufa fastidiado el pelirrojo.

—¿Akaito-nii? ¿Discutiste con Kaito-nii de nuevo? —Pregunta Kaiko, tras acercarse.

—Algo así… —responde sin darle mucha importancia el Shion pelirrojo—. Según Bakaito-nii sucedió una "_tragedia_" muy "_grave_" —dice haciendo énfasis entre comillas las determinadas palabras—. Se acabó el helado…

—Ehm… Akaito-nii… —vuelve a llamar Nigaito y tirar levemente de la bufanda de su hermano. Al captar la atención de éste y de Kaiko, inocentemente señala al pelirrojo y pregunta—. ¿Por qué tu ropa interior tiene jalapeños?

Akaito dura unos segundos en silencio… pasmado… al tiempo en que procesa la información recibida… y con la presencia de una apenada Kaiko, la cual cubre sus ojos para no ver a su primo en paños menores… Akaito… en ropa interior… frente a su prima Kaiko (_una chica_)… ahora lo entiende todo…

—**¡Jodeeeeer!** —Se cubre su ropa íntima con sus manos, con su rostro teñido del mismo color de su cabello y corriendo sube las escaleras.

—Pobres Akaito-nii y Kaito-nii… parece que han iniciado mal su día… —susurra para si Kaiko, en lo que sujeta dulcemente una de las manitas de su primito Nigaito—. Bueno, Nigaito-nii, lo mejor será volver a dormir~

—¡Hi~! —Asiente el pequeño, con sonrisa aún soñolienta y feliz de poder volver a dormir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Volviendo a tu habitación, desesperado intentas sacar de tu alcancía de cochinito los ahorros necesarios para comprar más helado… pero… por más que agitas de arriba hacia abajo… lo único que sale de la rendija es polvo… ¡justo tenían que acabarse tus ahorros en una emergencia así! ¡Eso te pasaba por ser tan amable de dar "préstamos" de tu preciada alcancía a otras personas! (Y por "otras personas" te refieres a Akaito, para comprar sus eróticas revistas, o a tu novia Meiko para comprar más de su Sake)

Pero… ¡momento! ¡Hay una solución cuyo nombre empieza por "_M_" y termina en "_Aster_"! ¡Exacto! ¡Sin duda el Master podría ayudarte, prestándote dinero! Prácticamente vuelas escaleras abajo, saliendo de la casa Shion y corriendo por las calles de la ciudad. Llegas a la casa de tu Master (o jefe) y tocas sin cesar la puerta, gritando: _«¡Master, Master, Master!» _sin cesar. Hasta que finalmente te abre la puerta un hombre unos cuantos años mayor que tú, de cabello castaño oscuro y corto, algo despeinado, ojos azules y clara piel. Vestido con una camiseta simple y blanca, junto a shorts negros.

—**¿¡Kaito!?** —Pregunta éste, incrédulo de verte parado frente a su puerta.

—¡Master~! —Canturreas sonriente y a modo de saludo.

Ves que el hombre asoma su rostro al interior de su hogar, a una esquina donde hay un reloj y vuelve a verte. Preguntándote si es que estás loco o si aunque sea sabes qué hora es. Pero tú le dices que la hora es irrelevante y le cuentas todo tu dilema, sobre tu preciado Dazs que se te agotó y la insensibilidad de tu hermano Akaito sobre el tema, así como le ruegas que te preste dinero. Tras procesar la información que le diste, el Master suspira agotado, al no poder negarse a tu petición, (ante la mirada de perrito que le pones, la cual aprendiste de los gemelos Kagamine), sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una billetera, de la cual saca unos cuantos billetes y te los entrega.

Muy alegre le agradeces, tomando el dinero y él se despide bostezando, cerrando su puerta. Te encaminas a la heladería más cercana, ves que aun dice cerrado. Suspiras y te sientas en una banqueta al lado del negocio a esperar a que habrán… 10 minutos… 20 minutos… 30 minutos… 50 minutos… a medida que la gente empieza a salir de sus casas, tu paseas tu vista de vez en cuando a tu reloj, luego ves la heladería… tu reloj, la heladería… reloj, heladería… repites ese proceso, hasta que finalmente (1 hora después) ves que giran el letrero de "Cerrado", para ahora decir "Abierto". Palabra mágica, piensas en lo que inmediatamente abres la puerta de cristal y entras. Saludas al dueño y preguntas por el precio de un par de potes de Dazs…

—Son 21 cada uno —habla el dueño gordito, con delantal y gorrito blanco—. Serían 42 en total.

Bajas la vista y cuentas el dinero que te dio el Master… y se te rompe el corazón… al ver que solo tienes 40 en total, únicamente para un único pote de Dazs. Algo triste le entregas solo la cantidad de 21 al dueño, el cual te entrega a cambio el pequeño recipiente del alimento helado. Agradeces y sales del negocio, abrazando tu pequeño pote a tu pecho y llorando internamente porque el Master no te diera 2 dólares más, al igual que por pensar que el universo entero te odia por no conseguir más de tu preciado Dazs.

Pero en ese momento al estar tan metido en tus lamentos internos, no notas un "bulto" frente a ti y tropiezas con éste. Por lo que tu Dazs vuela por los aires y empieza a caer en picada; gritas un aterrado: _**«¡NOOOO!» **_y (casi a cámara lenta) te arrojas de un salto al frente, estirando tus brazos lo más que puedes, cayendo al suelo y (gracias a Dios) logras atrapar entre tus manos el pote antes de que éste impacte en el suelo. Suspiras, te giras y ves que ese "bulto" con el que tropezaste, es nada más y nada menos que…

—**¿¡M-Meiko-chan!?** —Gritas preocupado al ver a tu novia dormida en medio de la calle. Acercándote a ella y agitando levemente uno de sus hombros con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetas tu Dazs.

—… "_Hip_"… —es la primera respuesta que recibes de la claramente ebria mujer de corta cabellera castaña, de camisa sin mangas y shorts rojizos, la cual empieza a despertarse, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos cafés-rojizos con sus mejillas enrojecidas por su estado—. ¿Qué _pasha_? ¿"_Hip_"? ¿Dónde _eshtoy_ y… "_Hip_"? ¿Bakaito? ¿_Deshde_ cuándo _tienesh_ un "_hip_" gemelo?

Suspiras, al parecer tu novia se había pasado de copas a tal punto, que ahora veía doble. Como el buen samaritano que eres, la ayudas a levantarse y decides llevarla a su casa. Sujetas tu pote de Dazs en tu mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda ayudas a la borrachita a montarse en tu espalda, en lo que ésta se sujeta de ti, rodeando tu cuello con sus brazos y balbuceando algunas cosas como: _«Bakaito "hip" que shuavecito eresh~ y tu bufanda huele tan "hip" bien~», _las cuales te ruborizan levemente, pero que crees que son producto de la borrachera. Nuevamente suspiras, deteniéndote unos minutos en la acera, miras a ambos lados de la carretera y al no ver autos, empiezas a cruzar, cuando…

—**¡KAITOOOO!** —Escuchas gritar a una voz masculina a tu derecha, tanto tú como la ebria de Meiko giran la mirada, viendo a Gakupo acercarse corriendo velozmente—. **¡CORREEEEE!**

El menudito samurái de larga cabellera púrpura atada en una coleta, de ojos azulados y yukata blanca huye despavorido de algo. Entrecierras tus ojos un poco, hasta que finalmente aprecias de lo que tu amigo huía, por lo que la expresión de horror de Gakupo se te contagia.

Una palabra: **¡APLANADORA!**

La monstruosidad de aplanadora amarillenta iba a alta velocidad detrás del pobre samurái, con los gemelitos rubios y oji-azules, Rin y Len Kagamine, en su interior e intentando en vano detener o al menos reducir la velocidad de ésta, tirando a la vez de la palanca del freno; al parecer sin éxito. No necesitas más explicaciones, a la vez en que empiezas a huir junto al samurái peli-morado, haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo porque la, ahora dormida, Meiko no se caiga de tu espalda en el proceso.

—**¡Kaito-nii, Gakupo-nii! **—Escuchas gritar a Len—. **¡No sirven los frenos, sigan corriendo!**

—**¡No se detengan! **—Ahora la que grita es Rin.

—**¿¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS NOS DETENDRÍAMOS!?** —Gritan Gakupo y tú al mismo tiempo, aumentando la velocidad lo más que pueden.

Hoy no parece ser tú día de suerte… ya que te tropiezas estrepitosamente, sintiendo como todo el peso de la ebria durmiente de Meiko cae sobre ti y encima con tu helado cayendo frente a ti. Gritas aterrado, amenazado de ser atropellado junto a ti novia por la aplanadora que los igual de alarmados Kagamine desesperadamente intentan detener. Pero en un veloz movimiento, Gakupo te agarra a ti y a Meiko, logrando apartarlos del camino de la aplanadora. Te sientes aliviado… pero… ese alivio se convierte nuevamente en horror… ¡al ver que tu potecito de Dazs seguía en el suelo, a punto de ser arrollado por la aplanadora amarillenta!

—**¡NOOOOO, MI HELADOOOO!** —Gritas dramáticamente, aún siendo sujetado por el samurái peli-morado.

Solo puedes ver con total impotencia, extendiendo uno de tus brazos al frente, como el potecito de helado desaparece debajo de la enorme aplanadora, la cual logran finalmente detener los gemelitos. ¿¡Pero por qué no podían haberla detenido unos segundos antes!?

Un potecito totalmente aplastado, con el líquido blanco de vainilla regado a su alrededor, es lo único que queda de tu Dazs… tu pobre… inocente… y recién salido de la tienda… Dazs…

Los gemelitos al bajarse de su aplanadora se disculpan repetidamente con Gakupo y contigo. El samurái algo agotado de correr trata de calmarlos, alegando que al menos nadie salió herido… ¿¡Pero cómo podía decir tal barbaridad, cuando tu indefenso Dazs ahora estaba en el "cielo de los helados", por sufrir las consecuencias de todo eso!? Al parecer ninguno parece darse cuenta de tu enojo… miras fijamente a los gemelitos, pero aunque abres la boca para gritar… lo único que sale de ésta es un suspiro… ¿a quién engañabas? Eres Kaito Shion… demasiado amable como para enojarte con alguien… sobre-todo cuando los gemelitos Kagamine ponían esas caritas de "perritos tristes", la misma técnica que usaste horas antes con tu Master, aunque era claro que en ellos es 99.9% más efectiva.

—No importa… Rin-nee, Len-nii… —es lo único que dices, sonriendo forzosamente, aunque ya perdiendo tu enojo.

—**¡VIVA EL SAKE! **_¡"HIP"!_ —Grita repentinamente en sueños, la aun ebria Meiko, extendiendo uno de sus brazos arriba, viéndose cómica.

Vuelves a suspirar. Es cierto, aún debías llevar a tu novia a su casa. Pero en eso un sonriente Gakupo se ofrece a llevarla, alegando que antes de ser perseguido por la loca aplanadora de los Kagamine, se dirigía a buscar a su novia Luka a casa de Meiko (ya que ambas habían hecho una "pijamada", junto a Miku, la noche anterior) por lo que de camino podía dejarla de una vez allí. Asientes, en lo que le entregas a la ebria durmiente al samurái, el cual igualmente la coloca sobre su espalda y se aleja de allí. Los gemelitos Kagamine, aun muy apenados por casi haberlos atropellado a ti y a Meiko, se ofrecen a llevarte a tu casa en su aplanadora. Fingiendo no sentir terror de subirte a ese "monstruo" suyo, niegas la oferta lo más sonriente que puedes y te alejas de allí muy triste por la pérdida del único Dazs que pudiste comprar.

Vagas por la ciudad triste de tu mísera existencia, aproximadamente como por 1 hora, cuando decides volver a tu hogar, aunque ya no sabes para qué, sin "Dazs" ya nada es lo mismo. Llegas, abres la puerta, cuando de repente… una mano surge del interior de la casa, sujetando fuertemente tu bufanda azul y tira de ésta, arrastrándote al interior de la casa Shion. Tras recobrarte de tremendo susto, aprecias un par de ojos rojos viéndote.

—¡¿A-Akaito-nii?! —Exclamas sorprendido al reconocer al dueño de dichos ojos, ya arreglado con sus ropajes tan iguales a los tuyos, solo que las zonas "azuladas" tuyas eran "rojas" en las de él.

El nombrado únicamente suelta tu bufanda, cruzándose de brazos y viéndote bien feo… bueno, más de lo normal. Te extrañas de que solo éste así y de que no te suelte ninguna palabrota en tu cara, o reclamándote por despertarlo temprano horas antes. Pero luego de eso el Shion pelirrojo suspira, señalándote al comedor de la casa con un brazo, siguiendo con tu mirada hacia donde éste señala, te quedas boquiabierto… tus ojos azulados empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas… pero de felicidad… al ver sobre la mesa… una cantidad considerable de botes de Dazs, de múltiples sabores.

—A-Akaito… nii "_sniff_" —confirmando en ese momento las múltiples veces en que Akaito te acusó de llorón, se te escapan las lágrimas. No puedes creer que tu hermanito haya hecho eso por ti.

—Bakaito-nii, que quede bien claro que no fue mi idea —advierte él, con el ceño fruncido—. Fue Kaiko-nee la que me obligó a comprarte todo ese puto helado, usando mis ahorros… _y más te vale que estés bien agradecido, porque usé lo que guardaba para comprar mis revistas porno_ —te amenaza susurrándolo cerca de tu rostro, para evitar que lo oigan.

—¡Mentira! —Exclama una Kaiko asomándose detrás del sillón de la sala, la cual en ese momento está viendo TV con Nigaito—. ¡Akaito-nii, fuiste tú el de la idea! Y hasta nos pediste a Nigaito y a mí que te prestáramos un poco de nuestros ahorros, aunque debo decir que fue un lindo gesto de tu parte~

—¡Cállate, mujer! —Le ordena el pelirrojo señalándola, con su rostro casi imperceptiblemente sonrojado, cuando de pronto…—. ¡B-Bakaito-nii! ¿¡Qué coño haces ahora!?

—¡Akaito-nii~! ¡Arigato~! ¡En el fondo de verdad me quieres~! —Exclamas llorando en lo que abrazas a tu hermano pelirrojo, el cual forcejea por soltarse de tu agarre, gritando entre palabrotas que lo asfixias.

Luego sueltas al pelirrojo, el cual trata de recuperar su ritmo cardíaco, acercándote a Kaiko y Nigaito, abrazándolos de igual forma, (aunque sin asfixiarlos a comparación con Akaito) agradeciéndoles con la misma alegría. Tocan la puerta, extrañado te acercas y al abrirla, ves frente a ti a… ¡tu novia Meiko! Solo que ahora está sobria. Ella te dice que cuando despertó (y se recobró de una terrible resaca que tenía), Gakupo y Luka le contaron que tú la encontraste dormida en la calle, que la llevabas cargando y que aunque la aplanadora de sus queridos gemelitos te perseguía, te negaste a dejarla atrás. Dice todo eso con una sonrisa.

—Tranquila, Mei-chan~ No fue na-…

Ahora tu rostro adopta el color del cabello de Akaito y tus ojos se abren de par en par. No pudiste acabar esa oración, ya que tu novia se arroja a darte un beso en los labios, en lo que rodea tu cuello con sus brazos. Puedes escuchar a Akaito bufar un "_Suertudo, Bakaito_" por lo bajo. Una vez Meiko se separa de ti, vez que sale un momento y vuelve a entrar, cargando una cajita entera de Dazs. Adoptas una de esas sonrisas tan infantiles, pero dulces (que Meiko adora verte poner en secreto), agradeciéndole muy feliz. ¡Tu reserva de Dazs crece, yuju~!

Invitas a Meiko a pasar, cuando de repente notas que los gemelitos Kagamine se acercan corriendo (agradeciste que ni vinieran con su aplanadora monstruosa) cada uno cargando dos potecitos de Dazs en sus manos. Estos se disculpan nuevamente por haber aplastado tu anterior potecito de helado.

—Como la hermana mayor y responsable de los dos —Rin toma la palabra—. Le dije a Len que no podíamos dejar esto así y te compramos con nuestros ahorros estos heladitos.

—_En realidad usamos solamente de mis ahorros, ya que Rin no ahorra nada_…—te susurra al oído Len.

Les dices que de verdad no era necesario, pero les agradeces inmensamente ese lindo gesto, en lo que los invitas a pasar y les indicas que dejen sus aportes en donde está tu reserva. Antes de que cierres, notas a Gakupo y a Luka acercarse, el samurái carga entre sus manos una gran caja de Dazs "versión napolitano", mientras que Luka carga en ambos brazos unos empaques más pequeños y de sabores individuales, el primero disculpándose repetidas veces por no haber "salvado" también a tu anterior potecito de Dazs. Los invitas a pasar a ambos, tan agradecido como con los anteriores "aportadores" y tan sonriente como siempre. La última persona que se acerca ese día a la casa Shion es tu amiga Miku, la cual te entrega un cupón especial de un año entero para comprar Dazs gratis en la heladería, cortesía del Master, (quien le había pedido el favor de entregártelo). Igual la invitas a pasar y estás tan feliz por tener una gran dosis de helado Dazs que invitas a todos a probar del sabor que más les guste.

Una vez que obtienes una gran dotación de Dazs y encima una garantía de poder ir a la heladería a comprar cuanto quieras (una vez la reserva en casa se termine), te disculpas con Akaito, Nigaito y Kaiko por haberlos despertado en la mañana. Culminas en que aunque al inicio fue un día que pareció ser el peor de toda tu vida de Vocaloid, tuvo un final feliz.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**¡Fin~!**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**¡Y Ta-chan~! OwO**_

_**¿Qué les pareció mi primer Fan-dom de Vocaloid? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Gracioso? ¿Para nada?**_

_**¡Toda opinión, sea comentario lindo, tomatazos, críticas (CONSTRUCTIVAS) son bien recibidas!**_

_**¿Reviews, please? owo**_


End file.
